


When You Were Here Before

by AK_Qhyrstol



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue-Only, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Qhyrstol/pseuds/AK_Qhyrstol
Summary: Just a (very) short songfic. I was listening to "Creep" by Haley Reinhart specifically, but you know, any of the versions of that song work.~When Steve sees Bucky on the bridge, he knows he has to get him back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	When You Were Here Before

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very plot-heavy. It's mostly a summary of their lives in the future.  
> I changed some of the lyrics so they fit with the story better :)  
> ~  
> ITALICS: Steve  
> BOLD: Bucky  
> ITALICS & BOLD: Both

_When you were here before_

_Couldn’t look ‘way from your eyes_

_You’re just like an angel_

_Your scars make me cry_

“Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

“What… What happened to you?”

“…I … You… Who are-? Soldier status: A-Awaiting extraction. Injuries: none."

“Wait! Buck, please, come back! Come back!”

_You fall like a feather_

_In a terrible world_

_I wish I was special_

_You’re so very special_

“I’m- I’m so sorry, Steve.”

“Don’t be sorry, Buck, it’s not your fault. You had no choice.”

“…But I did it.”

_But I’m a freak_

_I’m a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don’t belong here_

_“I feel like a circus monkey, on display for everyone to see and… judge. I hate it so much, Peggy. I just wanna help people, but-”_

_“I know, Steve, I know. I can’t tell you how much I understand that.”_

“I need to see him. Let me see him!”

“I’m sorry, we can’t do that.”

“That’s-that’s utter bullshit! Let me in!”

“I’m _sorry,_ Mr Rogers, but I can’t allow you to go inside. He is unstable.”

“I don’t fucking care!”

_I don’t care if it hurts_

_I wanna see your eyes_

_Even if you are far away_

_From me on this path_

“Steve, you can’t-”

“Natasha, he’s my friend. I have to get him out of there. What they’re doing isn’t healthy, he needs to recover.”

“... Okay, but I’m going with you.” 

_I want you to remember_

_But you can’t remember_

* * *

**You’re so very special**

**I wish I was special**

“Soldier, mission report. I said _mission report._ Soldier!”

“The man on the bridge… I knew him.” 

**But I’m a freak**

**I’m a weirdo**

**What the hell am I doing here?**

**I don’t belong here**

“Soldier, mission status?”

“Target: Nicholas Fury. Status: eliminated.”

“Good work. Sit on the chair, Soldier.” 

* * *

_You’re running_

_He’s running through the night_

_I said he’s running away_

_He runs, runs, runs_

_Runs_

“He escaped?”

“Yes, Director. I’m sorry, sir.”

“You were supposed to keep him contained! He’s dangerous!”

“I’m sorry, sir. He had help from outside.”

“What?”

“We believe Mr Rogers broke him out.”

“God damn it, Rogers.”

* * *

**Whatever makes you happy**

**Whatever you want**

**You’re so very special**

**Yeah I wish I was special**

“Steve, I don’t- I don’t belong here. I should be locked up, I’m a threat to-”

“Buck, you broke through. You’re here. With me. Don’t give up now. We’ll find a way.”

“...Alright. I trust you.”

**But I’m a freak**

**I said I’m a weirdo**

**What the hell am I doing here?**

“There’s no way. Stevie, Tony would never agree to keep me in the Tower with you. I killed his _parents._ ”

“He already has.”

“He... He what?”

**I’m a freak**

**I’m a weirdo**

**What the hell am I doing here?**

“Steve, I’m sorry, I’m sorry- I didn't mean to break it, I swear- When I heard that snapping noise, I just couldn't keep it together-”

“Shh, it’s alright, Buck, it’ll be alright. We all have our problems, but that doesn’t make you any lesser for it.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“They’ll forgive you. They understand. Trust me, Buck.”

“I do.”

“Then what’s holding you back?”

“I… I don’t- I’m… ashamed, Steve. Of myself. I’m afraid you’ll- that you’ll realise that I’m- I’m a _murderer,_ Steve, you deserve so much better than that.”

“I’d never let you go, Buck. Never. ‘Til the end of the line, remember?”

**I don’t belong here**

“I don’t deserve you.”

“I don’t deserve you, either.”

“I love you, Steve.”

“I love you, too, Buck.”

**I don’t belong here**

“You’ll stay with me? You promise?”

“I promise. I swear on my ma and- uh… this apple pie.”

“You sap.”

“For you, yeah. Always will be.”

* * *

**_But I belong here with you_ **

  
  



End file.
